


Art for 'Just Like Sleeping'

by stormbrite



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, M/M, WIP Big Bang 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen lives in a 150 year old house that happens to be haunted.  The ghost claims he's not dead and that his name's Jared Padalecki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for 'Just Like Sleeping'

**Author's Note:**

> Art for 'Just Like Sleeping' by Jillmarie for WIP Bang

h

Link to story on[ Livejournal](http://jillmariej.livejournal.com/21251.html)


End file.
